


Bring Me Back (to you)

by hijimayo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijimayo/pseuds/hijimayo
Summary: Bucky knew and he understood. He always understood Steve. They had their long hugs and ugly cries after he told him about his goddamn plan.He was going to miss him.





	Bring Me Back (to you)

"I needed you." 

Steve's breath hitched. 

"I said we'd lose, you said we'll do it together too. And guess what cap, we lost and you weren't there." 

_I'm sorry.___

_ _"I got no coordinates. No clues. No strategies. No options. Zero. Zip. Nada."_ _

_ _ _ Just say it, Steven.___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _I'm sorry.___ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"No trust, liar." Tony stared into Steve's eyes then ripped the arc reactor on his chest, putting into Steve's hand. His fingers felt cold against his. He soon collasped on the floor and passed out. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve had never felt worse in his entire life._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He volunteered carrying Tony to the room, his body was light, fragile and smaller than before. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Steve, just let him rest. He deserves it." Bruce said softly, patting Steve's shoulders before he left the room. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I know." He muttered under his breath and interlocked his fingers with Tony's for a good second, before standing up and went out of the room. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The arc reactor was still in his hand, but heavier than before._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _\--_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _This was the first time Natasha had cried in front of him, Steve realised. She was slumped to her seat, nose red and cheeks wet. It broke Steve's heart. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He blamed himself for leaving the compound, leaving her all alone here in this place that led to nowhere. But at the same time he couldn't do that. He wanted and tried to move on. The guilt, their friends. Buck and Sam._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Somehow, she still showed him a smile, so broken yet strong when she saw him._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve took a seat in front of Natasha, mirroring her. "You know I keep telling everybody they should move and grow, some do. But not us."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"If I move on, who does this?" She blurted out, tears spilling out again. "I used to have nothing, and then I got this. This job. This family. And I was...I was better because of it. And even though they're gone, I'm still trying to be better."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I think we both need to get a life."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"You first."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve wanted to break down and cry. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _\--_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve didn't think he would be forgiven so soon and get his trust back this way. So when Tony asked: _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"You trust me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Something flipped in Steve's belly, hot and stirring. His heart beat even faster. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"I do."_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve hoped Tony will know that he can trust him too._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They shook hands and Steve lingered on the touch for a little longer before pulling back. He didn't care if Scott or Tony noticed (pretty sure the latter did), he needed this. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _\--_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve knew. Steve knew that there's no battle without casulties, no winning without loss. But they haven't won and they'd already lost Nat._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _At first, it was hard to believe. Clint's words barely registered into his brain. It was so sudden and painful like how it felt the moment when he knew Agent Coulson died. A spear through his chest, spats of blood smudged on the floor. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"See you in a minute." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Her last words to him ringing into his ears, loud and clear like a record playing non-stop. He wanted it to stop. He hated that he couldn't even tell her how much she meant to her during her last moment, how she was always there for him, how much he trusted her, always so supportive and loving even when she needed it more than him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He hated himself. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _And then they lost the Earth's greatest defender. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _After the snap, everything turned into dust again except this time it was Thanos and his army. All of the superheroes were better than ever except for Tony. Gosh, Tony. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Steve's first instinct was to look for Tony, deep in his heart he knew, he knew the very man's condition, physically and mentally. Fresh wounds on his body and big and long scars Tony thought Steve wouldn't noticed. Tortured in his dreams, haunted by ghosts of the avengers that faded away during this last battle. He knew all of it. He knew them too well because he had them too. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It was eerily quiet and everything was in slow motion. He was only metres away from where Thanos and Tony were but the distance seemed so long, never-ending. He knew it wasn't fatigue that had gotten into him, not the debris and destruction caused by the aftermath of war, and no, definitely not the denial in his heart. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It couldn't be. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He saw a body on the ground. Peter was kneeling close to it, crying and sobbing, the look on his face broke Steve's heart. Then it was Pepper. She was too kneeling down, talking to the body, tearing up but still with a strong smile that reminded him of Peggy. She kissed the body's head and shuts his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _His eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The big brown eyes which lit up when science was involved in their talk, the eyes which were always so watery like tears were about to spill out from them. And when they do, it was unbearable and unbelievable. Because those were Tony Stark's eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Billionaire. Playboy. Genius. Philanthropist. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Earth's Greatest Defender._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _Iron Man.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Steve wanted to go back. Back when to their first arguement so he could take back what he said about him:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _You're not someone to make the sacrifice play._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He meant it and he was wrong, so wrong. In the end it was him, the Iron Man, carrying a nuclear bomb up into the wormhole saving New York. Later Steve found out that wasn't his first time risking his life for people. He could've just throw away his ego and apologize but 2012 Steve was stubborn, confused and lost. His guard was up when surrounded by unfamiliar faces. He was and still a man out of time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now the faces around him, around Tony felt like a whole, a family he never knew he belonged to. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Rhodey patted Tony's stiff shoulders softly, eyes boring into his dead features, his eyes glistening with tears. He caressed his face softly and slowly and sobbings getting louder and louder. Steve couldn't imagine the pain Rhodey was feeling, as he was the one who knew Tony the longest back in their days. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Steve blinked. His cheeks suddenly wet and he tasted salt on his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Before sending off Tony, Steve took a good look at the arc reactor Pepper gave Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'Proof That Tony Has A Heart'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Steve cursed silently, shaking his head with a heartbroken smile. The tears welling up in his eyes, struggling to break free and he wiped them as discreetly as possible. Sap, maybe that's what Tony would say at such moments. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Steve exhaled deeply, hands slicked with sweat sticking the paper written with the speech he had prepared. Before he went up the stand and told everyone how good Tony Stark was to the world, too good he may put, to the Avengers who took granted of him, how wonderful of him as a friend, a partner and maybe, just maybe, a lover; he took a glance at the sky, knowing him and Nat are up there looking down at them, at him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Steve felt bad. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He felt bad for taking advantage of the time machine. His face was pale and stern, carrying the guilt of his fucked-up thought: leaving everyone behind, his new family, his new home. But he knew that it wouldn't be the same. It's not home without Tony, not family without Natasha. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bucky knew and he understood. He always understood Steve. They had their long hugs and ugly cries after he told him about his goddamn plan. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He was going to miss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The hammer was in his hand but he didn't feel worthy, not anymore. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Three.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Two.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _One.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _[End]_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad at the R*sso's for killing Tony, Natasha and Steve's character development.


End file.
